Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable partition apparatus which may be mounted on a trunk or the like of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a variable partition apparatus for a trunk of a vehicle by which a trunk room can be efficiently partitioned and used at needs.
Description of Related Art
A trunk room of a vehicle is a space for accommodating articles, and is usually installed on the rear side of a passenger room in which passengers are seated. The trunk room is designed to have a predetermined size according to the type of the vehicle, and various articles are accommodated in the trunk room at needs.
Because the trunk room of the vehicle generally has a single space, reception efficiency is lowered and the articles having small sizes as compared with the trunk room are moved leftwards and rightwards or entangled with each other during driving of the vehicle, causing noise.
Therefore, according to the related art, a trunk room may be divided by applying a tray structure to a trunk room or by installing a segmentation bar configured to move forwards and rearwards along a rail, so that received articles can be prevented from being moved leftwards and rightwards or entangled with each other by fixing the received articles during driving of the vehicle.
However, when the tray structure is applied, a height of the trunk room is lowered so that only small articles can be preserved and thus loading performance is lowered, and when the segmentation bar is installed, the segmentation bar can be moved only in one direction along the rail and thus in-use efficiency is lowered.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.